isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Jamaica
Isaiah and Michael's Survivor: Jamaica is the 3rd season of the Isaiah and Michael's Survivor series''. This season features 21 contestants competing for the title of Sole Survivor in Jamaica, an island in the Caribbean. Announcement/Production The applications for Survivor: Jamaica began on February 6th, 2016. Applications were sent out only to new players. The cast for this season was revealed on February 21st, 2016. Twists/Changes * '''Uneven Tribes' - The 21 players started the game off without being assigned a tribe. They each selected a number between 1-100 to choose their tribes. The 6 players with the smallest numbers joined the Annotto tribe, the 7 with the second largest numbers joined the Morant tribe and the 8 with the largest numbers joined the Montego tribe. * Saboteur - A competition was held to become the Saboteur, a player that must complete secret tasks and lose every immunity challenge while keeping their identity a secret from everyone. The Saboteur would receive the Saboteur Idol, an idol played after the vote that nullifies all votes and makes the Saboteur immune in the re-vote, essentially re-starting tribal council. The Saboteur has 4 lives and they lose 1 every time they fail a task or win immunity. The Saboteur would lose their position if they lose all 4 lives, if they are evacuated from the game, if they tell someone that they are the Saboteur or if they play the Saboteur idol. The Saboteur will be replaced once one Saboteur loses their position. The Saboteur twist will end at the merge and they will no longer be in possession of the Saboteur Idol. * Double Tribal Council - On Day 3, only the tribe that came first in the immunity challenge, Montego, was safe from tribal council. The tribe that came in last place, Annotto, went to tribal council first. They were followed by the tribe that came in second place, Morant. In addition, on Day 21, Annotto on Montego faced another double tribal council, however, this time, the contestants on both tribes were able to compete for individual immunity. * Tribe Swap - On Day 12, the Morant tribe was dissolved and the contestants were randomly assigned to either the Annotto or Montego tribe. * Punishment vs. Reward Challenge - On Day 14, the immunity challenge required the contestants to accept or refuse various punishments and rewards including a challenge advantages, challenge disadvantages, no vote at tribal council, a vote multiplier, their vote made public and a clue to the hidden immunity idol. * One World - On Day 17, the contestants moved to one beach where they would still compete against each other in tribes. * Mutiny - On Day 17, the contestants were given the opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe. * Magnetic Idol - On Day 17, a new idol was introduced to the game. This idol must be played before the vote is read and negates any votes cast against the person that the idol is played on. All negated votes will be stolen by whomever played the idol and they will count against the person that they voted for. * Late Merge - Annotto and Montego did not merge until Day 26 when there were only 9 players remaining, making this the latest merge of the series. * Golden Bench - On Day 26, after Michelle won individual immunity, she was informed that she would receive a spot on the Golden Bench at tribal council, where players could not vote or be voted for. In addition, Michelle had to select 3 other players to join her on the golden bench and she selected Adam, Corinne and Laura. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History